lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumble in the Jungle
"Rumble in the Jungle" is the second segment of the fifth episode of Season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the second episode of Season 2 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on September 21, 1996, along with "Beetle Romania". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are having a bitter argument. When the two get ready to fight, Rafiki quickly stops them. Timon believes that Rafiki is going to use magic to resolve their differences, but the baboon tells him that a fight can only be stopped by the participants themselves and then declares that he is going to show them how to do so. Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa are at Rafiki's tree. Rafiki makes the two draw pictures of each other. When they're done, Rafiki looks at Pumbaa's drawing of Timon, which is really good. However, when Rafiki looks at Timon's drawing of Pumbaa, the drawing is crudely drawn and has insults of the warthog. Pumbaa gets angry about that and ruins his nice drawing by scribbling on Timon's face and writing "Kick Me" around it. Timon and Pumbaa then fight and Rafiki stops them by hitting them on the head with his stick. For the second attempt on how to make Timon and Pumbaa resolve their differences, Rafiki makes the duo act like each other. When Timon has his turn on imitating Pumbaa, a crocodile appears and attacks the meerkat, while Pumbaa imitates Timon. Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki are in Rafiki's storage room, which has voodoo dolls on the shelves. Timon takes a voodoo doll donkey and Pumbaa takes a voodoo doll snake. Rafiki tells the two to do what they would do to each other. Timon and Pumbaa then attack the voodoo dolls, which affect a live donkey and a live snake. Next, Rafiki tries hypnosis, which is to have Timon and Pumbaa remember their happiest times together. However, this attempt fails as Timon and Pumbaa state that they hate each other, first in a childish way and then in a Shakespearean style. Rafiki tries one more attempt to make Timon and Pumbaa friends again, which is to try to make them hug each other. However, Timon and Pumbaa do so by turning into sumo wrestler and squeeze each other tight. Enraged, Rafiki gives up and tells Timon and Pumbaa to fight it out. Timon and Pumbaa are now fighting at a wrestling match, with Zazu hired as their judge. After all the rounds end in a tie, Timon and Pumbaa realize how hardworking and tiring fighting is. They then put their differences aside and become friends again, with Rafiki watching them in happiness, believing that his plan on making the duo fight it out worked. Voice cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Appearances Media Beetle Romania & Rumble in the Jungle|The full episodes of "Beetle Romania" and "Rumble in the Jungle" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 2